The Mighty D
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Somewhere for me to post the tiny prompts/drabbles I write for MyLadyDay (aka D) and others from tumblr. Multiple characters and pairings. Random
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
This is a story of drabbles from tumblr. Most of them are from Dea (aka MyLadyDay, thus why this is called The Mighty D) and some are from this 'write a three sentence story' challenge I reblogged a few times. I decided since some of them are liked, that I would gather them all in one place. I'm going to attempt to put them in some kind of order I think I received them in. XD  
WARNING: These are for several random pairings and sometimes no pairings at all, and unbeta'd!**

_**This first batch/chapter is from October- November.**__  
_

* * *

_ Luffy/ Nami. Nami is pregnant. Requested by MyLadyDay _

"NAMI! Why did you eat our baby?!" The captain demanded to know, his eyes glaring down at the pout of Nami's abdomen.  
The navigator just face palmed at his logic which was nothing new considering they'd gone over this at least a hundred times since she got the positive test from Chopper. Instead she just kept enjoying her time in her chair, relaxing in the sun and turning to thank a crying Sanji (damn was he still on about that?) for her iced drink.o thank a crying Sanji (damn was he still on about that?) for her iced drink.

_ Kidd/Law. Law is doing/did a sex change operation on Kidd (bonus points if Kidd doesn't know). Requested by MyLadyDay_

Kidd glared at the two mountains of foreign flesh stuck to his chest, his hands reaching up to grope them while simultaneously his eyebrow twitched, his fear that he would be able to sense his touch granted. He was failing to keep his composure, his breathing deepening as he glowered at the proud doctor to the side who watched with a smug grin as his patient was moving up to explore his handiwork.  
"I swear to god Law if you touched my boys…"  
"I assure you, Eustass-ya, the pleasure will still be the same. Shall we take it for a test run?"

_Frobin. Robin is a stripper. Requested by MyLadyDay_

Franky laughed nervously, a few breathless 'supers' falling from his lips as he watched the stunning raven hair woman before him and the way she contortioned herself around a pole. She turned her chin towards him, grinning to herself and letting out a small chuckle before extending her arm outward. Suddenly, in a random burst of petals, an arm extended out of Frankys shoulder that wasn't his own, gently caressing his face before moving down and removing his wallet from where he'd cleverly hid it as his 'package' in his speedos.  
"This is the part where you pay me, Franky."

_Law/Kidd. Law is a sarcastic Genie. Requested by MyLadyDay_

Law sighed. "Come on Eustass-ya, let's get this over with, you want money yes?"

"No. I want world fame. Give it to me, I wish it."

Law grinned. "That can be arranged.

_Kidd/Killer. Miss America Beauty Pageant. MyLadyDay._

"Alright contestant number 666, if you could have one wish granted in the world what would it be?"

Kidd glared back at the other contestants, finding site of his comrade Killer who was eagerly motioning him on. Surely Kidd hadn't forgotten what he was meant to say at this part, it was practically written in stone and they'd watched that Sondra Bullock movie like 6 times. Kidd snorted, looking towards the cameras. Fine he'd say it and give those fan girls on tumblr something to gif.

"Tralafagar Law."

_Sanji/Usopp. Usopp is pinnochio. MyLadyDay_

The swirly blonde fairy descended from the sky, an annoyed expression on his face as he landed on the shoulder of Usoppochio.

"Dear Usoppochio," He said, curtseying once in the blue dress he despised, but hey it was part of the profession. "I've found a way that you can become a real boy."  
"Eh? How Miss blue fairy?"  
The blue airy growled and smached him in his nose with his wand. "Stop fucking lying you shit head!"

_Law/Luffy. Bananas. MyLadyDay._

"Ne, Law, why do you like Banana's so much?" Luffy asked one day, his curiousity peeked. Law who was peeling a banana and was in the process of taking the first bite stalled, lowering it a bit to gaze darkly to the younger man. "Because it's a fruit that takes any other fruit around it down as it rots."

_Izo/Mr.2, being generally fabulous okama._

"Okama wayyy~!" Mr. 2 yelled towards the sky, his arm linked with his dear okama friend Izo while he tossed out confetti down the street, the two of them walking their own personal parade. Izo just laughed and took some of the confetti out of the bag himself to toss about. "Ah, Bon-chan, how I've missed this!"

_Zosan. They are clowns. Sanji is afraid of clowns. MyLadyday requested. (This one is dumb XD I think I tried angst or something..?)_

"Alright cook, make ups done, you can open your eyes now." Zoro snorted, taking in the view of Sanjis make up'd face before putting all that shit away. This was proving to be a very entertaining experience. He hadn't noticed though the way Sanji was softly trembling and shook his head, holding his eyes tighter."No..I..can't."  
"eh?"  
He didn't want to admit it to Zoro, but the absolute idea of clowns scared him. The only reason he agreed to also be a clown with the swordsman at Luffy's birthday party was because he didn't want to look cowardly, yet here he was, to terrified to see his own face and that of his lovers painted up as that which he despised. Zoro's eyes widened a bit as he had noticed the change in Sanji's tone, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Oi, you gonna be alright?" When Sanji wouldn't respond, nothing but a small resistant problem starting at the eye makeup, Zoro sighed, silently without bringing anything up beginning to wipe away the costume.

___Buggy/Shanks. They are the winchesters. MyLadyDay_

"EH? Why do I have to go and steal Shank's soul back? I'm the great and powerful Buggy! I would never!"  
"It's not like anyone's gonna know."

"Know? Nose? What did you say about my nose?"

"Shut up and eat your pie Buggy."

___Zoro/Luffy. Luffy wants to eat Zoro's hair for a salad. MyLadyDay_

There were several reasons Luffy should have never eaten those brownies on the counter, but for some reason the straw hat wearing boy didn't seem to notice the difference. He was on a journey of his own, wandering around aimlessly about the apartment, even walking between Zoro and the tv while he was aggressively playing GTA. It wasn't until the Marimo cursed him out for doing so that Luffy even seemed to notice he was there, walking back and staring wide eyed at his hair. It was green and looked so delicious, like fresh crisp lettuce.. So, continuing his normal policy of eat now, never think of it later, he chomped.. and yet still had the nerve to wake up hours later with a black eye wondering why no one would let him finish his salad.

___Marco/ Izo. Izo is dressing Marco in woman's clothing. MyLadyDay_

"Izo I don't think that these are made for men to wear-"

"Shut up!" Izo snapped, glaring at Marco as he continued to try and rip the rest of the dress he'd made down and past his broad chest. He growled, giving up for the moment to take a step back and gaze at the half drag version of the phoenix in front of him, muttering to himself about how dare anyone question his fashion choices. Then he sighed, perhaps some men were just made to have their chests exposed.

___Zosan. Straight Sanji stripping in a gay club. MyLadyDay_

There was only a few things Sanji could continually repeat inside his head to get him through the opening hour. Girls, girls, girls! Though, there weren't any in sight. Closing his eyes and wishing the last of his pride a farewell, Sanji slipped out of his pants and listened to the crowd go wild. When he opened his eyes however, at least there was something more than horny men ogling him. He halted in his routine, staring straight out into the crowd….. Swamp monster?!

___Mihawk/Zoro. Mihawk tries to force his wardrobe on Zoro._

"Why the fuck do I have to wear this?" Zoro growled, a shadow casted on his face as he noticed his appearance in the mirror. Mihawks face was still stone and he gave one solid stern nod. "You should always dress for the job you want and this is how a greatest swordsman dresses."

___Marco/ Ace vikings. Pillaging each others villages. "If you know what perverted Dea means."_

Marco grunted and Ace moaned, feeling the way the older man violated his body, with the dirty strong muscled hands of a warrior. His face strained, he gazed up at him, their breathing intertwined in gasps and pants. It was unfamiliar territory to both of them, but not undesired and was an approach they decided to explore together. To Ace, this was already argumentatively the best treaty he'd ever agreed to.

___Sanzo. Zoro is a Marimo Keychain. MyLadyDay_

Sanji hummed lightly, sitting on the train and rolling around the small fuzz ball between his fingers. His mood had been consistantly brighter ever since he bought this from the dollar store, such a better decision than those hello kitty tissues. Though it made him slightly home sick about his real Marimo, jeez it'd been forever since he'd last seen him hadn't it? Or maybe a few days. "I'll make you pay for that Marimo." He teasingly blamed their time apart on the trinket, bringing the keychain up to his lips to grace it with a kiss. Then he spun it around by its chain on his finger, getting motivated in all the amusing ways.

___Zoro/ Perona. She dyes his hair pink while he sleeps. MyLadyDay_

Zoro scowled, feeling very uncomfortable and out of place under the gazes of all his classmates while he walked into the school. He didn't understand why the hell so many people seemed to have a problem with him, as yesterday they wouldn't have said shit. Still, he made his way to his locker, opening it furiously with a loud clank of its hinges while he went to get his books, completely ignoring the familiar exclamation from a blonde behind him of 'The fuck marimo'. Before he could even ask what the hell his problem was, Sanji already had a mirror, what a priss, out to show him his new reflection. Zoro's face went blood red.

"PERONAAAAAA!"

___Shanks/Mihawk. Fighting over decorating the Christmas Tree._

Mihawk reached out, hitting the idiotic ornament of a straw hat from the redheads hands and shook his head, glaring in warning. "I don't want that on the tree."

Shanks pouted, moving to retrieve the small trinket and looked down at it fondly, recalling it's personal meaning to himself and then later the boy he'd given one similar to as a gift. He turned back to the swordsman who had already started putting up more traditional looking decorative pieces on the tree. "Funny coming from the man who refused to put a tree up."

___Ace/Marco. Ace has a narcolepsy attack during their wedding vows. _

"In sickness and in health… Oi Ace..?" Marco's voice lowered in his vow repeating as he cautiously took a step forward to his fiancee, whose eyes had closed and remained closed for longer than any standard blink. His eyes widened though as the body of his lover fell forward, collapsing and melting against the front of his tux, completely oblivious to the gasp from the crowd. Marco froze for a moment, awkwardly putting his hand on the back of Ace's back to keep him from falling further and sighed at the snore that escaped him. Then he grinned, looking back to the preacher who looked a little confused on whether or not they should continue and gesturing him on. "Keep going, he'll be out until the reception."

___Kidd/Law. Kidd has the sniffles._

Law narrowed his eyes, his annoyance becoming clear at the brute next to him who continually kept sniffing up the snot in his nostrils rather than blow it out. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his hello kitty pocket tissues he'd gotten at a dollar store, shut up you know you'd grab them as well, and ripped one from the package to reached over and clasp around his lovers nose and ignore his protests and confusion. "Blow." He demanded, like a mother to her toddler.

___Marco/Thatch. Sneaking into Ace's bedroom at night to see if he owns a shirt._

Thatch snorted and grabbed Marco by the arm, yanking him away from stalking Ace as he slept and towards the closet. "Thatch why are we in here, this doesn't feel right..."

_"Don't worry about it, just tell me what you notice about this."_

_Marco sighed, looking back intot he closet with his lax expression. It looked like a normal one, but then.. he noticed something. It only seemed to consist of pants. "He doesn't own any shirts!" Thatch chuckled to himself, though what was he expecting? Marco lightly flushed, reaching for some he noticed tucked away in the back. "No, no shirts, but... is this a dress?"_

_Both men looked at each other in silence a moment, no doubt sharing the same image in their minds. Meanwhile a flame ignited behind them. "Yeah, it is a dress. Got something to say?"_

___Robin/Crocodile, Robin keeps finding sand everywhere. _

_"What seems to have you in such an awful mood, Robin?" Crocodile asked, looking across his desk at his right hand woman. Robin glared at him in warning. "I'm not sure, maybe you can enlighten me. For some reason I keep finding sand in places it could not be, I wonder who, Mr. Sandman, could be the cause of that…"_

___Mihawk/Zoro. Zoro sneaks into Mihawks room at night to observe the greatest swordsman at all times._

_Zoro took a deep breath, watching the sleeping frame of his mentor. He looked down at the tiny gothic themed notebook and pen he'd borrowed from Perona and began jotting down notes. "A real swordsman has wet dreams with pride.. " Then off to the side wrote a name to look into later… Shanks? He knew who he was but what was the relationship to the greatest swordsman? He shrugged and went back to note taking._

___Robin/Zoro. Robin watches Zoro clip his toenails._

Zoro felt a little awkward, feeling the gaze of his nakama on him while he was busy finally clipping his toenails and grooming himself. Finally, annoyed, he glared over at her and demanded to know what her problem was. He was surprised though when several delicate legs sprouted from the ground around him, their toes wiggling. "Me next?"

_Mihawk/Shanks. Shanks carrying Mihawk over the threshold after the wedding._

Mihawk stared blankly at Shanks, not fulling understanding what he meant with the way he was holding his arms. Instead he tossed his flowers to the side and looked away, feeling that if this stupid event was over he might as well leave… His hawk eyes grew big though when suddenly his weight was pulled out from underneath him and he was scooped up by a laughing Shanks, petrifying him in humiliation as they went to exit the church, their guests cheering them on.

_Crocodile/Doflamingo. Wearing matching pink feather boas to croc's displeasure._

".. How is anyone suppose to take us seriously this way Doflamingo?" Crocodile growled, attacking his feathered boa like a cat, not knowing really how the fuck to properly wear it. Dof just chuckled, pulling on the end of it tightly, causing it to wrap around Croc's neck. "What's it matter as long as we look good~?"

_Persona/Zoro. Perona lends Zoro some clothes._

Perona was still pouting when she looked over Zoro's shoulder at the clothes he'd taken from her closet. "What do you need these for again?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed, shoving them in the bag. "You wouldn't understand, its just something with the cook..."

"You mean, like the way your dating an okama?"

Zoro's eye's widened slightly and he quickly covered her mouth, looking around. "Tch! Don't just go on announcing that shit. Besides, it's.. more for this fetish thing he has about smelling a.. real woman."

_Zosan. Zoro tries to take a pic of his balls and Sanji walks in on him._

Zoro grunted, dammit this was kind of hard, he kept trying to take a perfect picture but the angle was always off or his thumb got in the way. So finally feeling he had a good idea, the Marimo grabbed Sanji's small mirror off the dresser and took it to the bed with him. With a reflection he might be able to get a better pic but... "What are you doing?" "Oh SHI-"

Zoro dropped the mirror and the flash on his camera went off, his face growing red. "I can explain!" Sanji though just shook his head and shut the door.

_Kidd/Killer. Kidd gets his mechanical arm stuck around Killer's dick._

"AH! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Killer pleaded out in agony, his dick going purple. Kidd was starting to panic. The stupid thing had gone off on it's own! "I-I can't the fucking thing wont move! It's locked up!" Killer's eyes grew wide and kidd averted his eyes away in shame.. "I know this doctor who.. does nice sex change operations."

_Mihawk/ Zoro. Comparing their sword sizes. (You can take this anyway you want)_

"W-what?! Why do you want to do that?" "Roronoa, It's important that if we train we know everything about each other and our swords, even those we do not use in combat… Are you listening?" "Yeah… just, wondering if I'm gonna need an adult is all."

_Zoro + Sanji : Zoro tries (and fails) at making Sanji breakfast in bed._

Zoro stared at the contents of the cabinets in total confusion. What the fuck was half this stuff. He just wanted to make him some toast or some shit. Giving up early, which wasn't really his style but he guessed it didn't matter in this situation, he walked into the bedroom and grumpily woke up the blonde. He set down the bowl of cereal in his lap, gentle about the milk and handed him a spoon. "There, there's your breakfast in bed."

_ZoSan: Zoro and Sanji adopted a son._

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanji demanded to know, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and scowling at his fiancee, who was currently holding their newly adopted son. The Marimo smirked, turning around and holding his son close to him but also in a way he was displaying to Sanji his hard work. The poor child was inside a small purple costume, looking around kind of in a daze and not sure what was going on, but happily smiling over at Sanji who he came to know as the one who gave him lots of kisses. Even so he pouted at the top part of the costume that was sliding off his head.  
"You dressed our son up as an eggplant…?"  
"Don't you recognize it cook? Doesn't it look just like that one from that picture where you were crying around a clown-"  
"SHUT UP!"

_Robin POV. Zosan, she ships them._

Robin smirked, chuckling to herself as she gazed over the top of the book currently in her possession. No one seemed to notice she had stopped reading, since well when had she ever, so it proved to be the perfect disguise for her to take a moment and gaze at the very end of the table where her favorite story was taking place. Sure, she had read almost everything in her library and knew basically any romantic tale by heart, it was just something she did, but watching these two loud mouths try and play and deny their chemistry was just to delicious to pass up. Even now they paid no mind to her, thinking she was reading but were actually in hushed conversation, something about afternoon activities in a less populated place. Robin took a deep breath, her smirk dwindling to a smile as she closed her book, renewing her presence in the room. Well then, it would seem she had plans to over listen this evening as well.

_Sengoku and Garp are at work and Garp is bored so...?_

Garp grunted. "Mmm.. Sengoku.. do you want to know why they call me Garp the Fist?"  
Sengoku glared over at his fellow marine, narrowing his eyes. Honestly after all the shit Garp's family was putting him through lately the last thing he wanted to hear was another one of Garp's stories. "I don't have time for this Garp and for gods sake I've heard this one-"  
"She was a beautiful lady.. My Lady.. and her name was Day. I fisted her so hard she.." He had to stop just to chuckle, finding it hard to even breathe. "She couldn't even walk! So thats why they named me , The fist. I fist best."

* * *

**Next Chapter's are a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**December Prompts~**

* * *

_Sanzo. Zoro is wrongly told that he has only a few months to live, what's on his bucket list?_

"Remember that time in highschool? Another night like that-" "No."  
Sanji was on a mission. He was going to literally kill something in the next 24 hours. He hadn't even wanted to let Zoro go to that shitty fair without him and he was right to think so. The idiot only ended up with some other bogus way to get into his pants again.  
"Then that time like on my birthday, but this time of course me-" "No."  
Fuck and his lighter wasn't working right. He needed this smoke now more than ever. Who the fuck listened to fortune tellers anymore? A predicted death from the stars? There was no fucking way!  
"I know how it works, I already got the lube and everything ready, we'd just need to do it before-"  
"Really? You think your ultimate demise is going to let you fuck me in the ass? It ain't happenin' Marimo. Dream on." He hissed. It was childish really.  
Zoro lowered his face. Damn, the cook was a tough cookie. Finally he sighed, causing Sanji's eyebrow to raise in the hopes maybe, just maybe he'd got it through his thick skull.  
"Oi, come on, you know you liked that time now imagine from below-"  
"I swear to god I'm burying you in a dick shaped casket if you ask me one more time."

_Mihawk/Perona. Perona decorates the castle for Christmas. _

"What.. is this…?"  
The world's greatest swordsman was to stunned for words, even with his lack of vocal vocabulary. He merely brushed his hand over the tinsel that danced around the banister of his stair case, grunting upon noticing the large tree that had somehow been dragged into his castle and decorated with the infuriatingly bright dolls this never leaving house guest had created.  
To top it all off, his words were barely even on the radar, considering the obnoxiously loud humming of Christmas Carols from a forgotten childhood he didn't really forget. Prompting him the stray thought of, Gee, do you think its fucking Christmas? He cringed as a chain of 'Horo, horo, horo's," the Walmart knock off of the official Chris Cringle laugh, phased through him like one of her 'adorable' ghosts.  
The girl with her china doll eyes that clearly could see into his soul as well as he could see her split ends, turned to look at him, preparing to launch her nasally voice.  
"It's cute." Were her only explanations to breaking all the unspoken rules Mihawk had set for her upon staying here.  
The swordsman continued to join in the never ending staring contest with her until finally breaking it off, just giving a stern nod in understanding. It really was cute.

_Shanks/Marco. They're drunk and Shanks thinks Marco should help him grow a new arm._

"You know its ironic, they always joke about a man and his hand but it's pretty awkward when it's just one." Shanks pouted, drowning himself in another guzzle of booze, his eyes snaking over at the phoenix to his side.  
Marco had kept the same unamused expression, lightly drinking at his own alcohol and just subtly moving his chin in a polite, 'smile and nod' fashion to the other man's stories, even while wasted himself. Finally, he shifted in his seat, his brows furrowing in a way that gave Shanks hope that maybe his words finally reached the pineapple man whose eyes were threatening to cross.  
"Go on."  
Shanks grinned. Hook line and sink em, he'd caught the blond's interest. "So you get what I'm saying? Well I was just thinking.. since you are a bird or whatever and you heal with your fire, what if..-" he gestured his single hand around, making sure to keep his attention. "-what if just hypothetically, you cut your arm, gave it to me and we called it a day. You'd just grow a new one right?"  
There was an uncomfortable pause and Marco burped up something fierce, then nodded.  
"I.. I don't know.. maybe."  
"Come on this could work! I've got the duct tape and everything. Let's try it shall we?" Shanks was already unsheathing his sword and pulling Marco's arm onto the table. Marco's eyes opened only a little bit more, given the eyelid space they were allowed.  
"O-oi wait you aren't really gonna be using my hand to jack off are you-" He rambled, watching as he lined it up.  
Neither would find out though, a jerk pulling Shank's back by his collar and a very unpleased Mihawk standing there to drag him off. He glowered at the Phoenix.  
"Just because you have lost your butt buddy Marco the phoenix, does not mean that you can steal mine."

_Zosan, Zoro is something like beetlejuice, or a beetle._

"mehhhhhh, Nami, I'm so bored.. where is the food…" Luffy whimpered, half tempted to start licking at the pictures on the Menu.  
Nami's eyebrow twitched. Truly, the man she was dating didn't know jack shit about treating a lady. She just groaned, trying to ignore him and go back to her Menu.  
Her cold shoulder plan didn't work long though however, as Luffy's mind wondered until a very brilliant idea appeared.  
"I know I'll call Zoro!"  
"Don't you dare Luffy! This is our date-"  
"Zoro! Zoro!"  
Nami's eyes widened and like that, there was a puff of green smoke in the restaurant, several gasps and shocked cries coming from the other customers. The table, set for two that they'd been sitting at creaked loudly, a slur of curses and threats grumbling from underneath the smoke. Everyone waited anxiously for what the fuck happened.  
Sanji's face was so red and he was doing the worst job of covering his face with his arm. He was butt naked, as was the Neanderthal dick deep in him, and pressed up against the table. He wanted to die, he knew this had been the worst decision in his life. This kind of shit only happened to him!  
Zoro was mimicing the appearance of a deer in headlights, his breathing quick as he scowled around at those watching him until settling deadly on Luffy. Fucking bastard-  
"What do you want Luffy!?" He growled, very impatient and mad at the situation his lover was practically dying from, already announcing how he'd need to change his name and switch countries because his ass was currently in Nami's salad bowl.  
Luffy was just grinning, always thrilled at the arrival of his friends.  
"Hey!" He laughed, looking them over. "What's that white stuff?"

* * *

**To be continued...?**


End file.
